Main:Dorina Böczögő
Orosháza, Békés, Hungary |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = Torna Club Békéscsaba |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Paul Petrovszki |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}} Dorina Böczögő (born February 15, 1992 in Orosháza, Békés, Hungary) is a Hungarian artistic gymnast who was a member of the 2008 and 2012 Hungarian Olympic teams. Career 2007-2008 Böczögő competed at the 2007 Artistic Gymnastics World Championships and placed high enough in qualifications to attain a place at the 2008 Olympic Games. It was not until 2008 that Böczögő began competing on the World Cup circuit. Böczögő placed a solid 54th All Around and narrowly missed qualification for the vault final, her best apparatus, with a 12th place finish. Post Beijing After the Olympics, Böczögő competed at a lot of World Cup meets. In 2012, she was selected to be the sole Hungarian gymnast to go to the London Olympics. She placed forty-ninth in the preliminary all-around. 2013 Böczögő competed at the Maygar Grand Prix in September, winning gold on floor, silver in the all-around, and bronze on uneven bars. She competed at the World Championships in Belgium, but missed the all-around and event finals. 2014 In late March, she competed at the Doha World Cup, qualifying to all four event finals. She placed fifth on bars an beam, and sixth on vault and floor. She placed seventh on vault at the Osijek World Cup. She opted not to compete the all-around at the Hungarian Nationals in September, and won a silver on floor exercise. At the Hungarian Grand Prix, she won all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise gold, and was named to the Hungarian team for the World Championships. In China, the Hungarian team performed well enough to qualify a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 She placed fourth on bars and sixth on floor at the Cottbus World Cup. At the Ljubljana World Cup in April, she placed fourth on bars and floor and sixth on beam, and she won gold on floor and placed fourth on bars at the Anadia World Cup in May. She went on to compete at the inaugural European Games in Baku in June, placing seventh in the all-around and ninth with her team. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but the Hungarian team didn't qualify a full team to the Olympics or the Test Event. 2016 She competed at the Baku World Cup in February, placing fourth on vault and floor and seventh on beam. In April, she won bronze on floor exercise and placed sixth on vault and seventh on bars at the Ljubljana World Cup. Later that month, she competed at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, placing seventh on uneven bars and eighth on floor exercise. In May, she competed at the Varna World Cup, placing sixth on floor exercise and seventh on balance beam. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland. She helped the Hungarian team qualify to the team final for the first time in almost a decade, and where they placed eighth in the final. In late June, she competed at the Anadia World Cup, but didn't make the event finals. She continued to compete after Rio, winning floor exercise gold and placing fifth on vault at the Szombathely World Cup in October. At the Cottbus World Cup in November, she won vault and uneven bars silver, balance beam bronze, and placed fourth on floor exercise. 2017 Boczogo started off the season by competing floor exercise at the WOGA Classic in Texas, placing eleventh. In April, she competed at the Doha World Cup in Qatar but didn't make the event finals. In August, she competed at the Universiade in Taiwan, but didn't make the all-around or event finals. 2018 In May, Boczogo competed at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, placing fifth on bars. She went on to compete at the Koper World Cup in June, winning bronze on bars and placing sixth on floor. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she placed eighth with her team. In September, she won gold on floor at the Szombathely World Cup in front of a home crowd in Hungary. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. 2019 Boczogo competed in the team challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, but Hungary didn't qualify to the team final. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make any individual events or qualify individually to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2011-2013 - "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi/ "We Will Rock You" by Queen 2014 - "Levels" by Avicii/ "Ma Cherie" by The Beatshakers/ "Anywhere" by Dream Dance Alliance 2016 - "Don't Be So Shy" by Imany 2017 - "Grandioso" by Edvin Marton 2018 - "Superwoman" by Maimuna